


who do we choose?

by stoner4cha



Series: my pretty pets [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camboys, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Jinnie, Sub Sungie, producer han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha
Summary: jisung and hyunjin choose the last five contestants.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: my pretty pets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750636
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	who do we choose?

the boys had eaten dinner at it was now time for jinnie's stream. he doesn't wear makeup as sungie does, but he too likes to wear cute skirts and briefs.

he puts on a yellow mask to match with his skirt, also putting on his puppy ears and then he sets up the camera, turning on the stream.

"hi everyone, kitten gave you all a show earlier and I wanted to give you all a reward too so here I am. I will do the same as kitten and let you all decide what puppy should do today" he tells them.

master.seo: can pup stretch himself and ride his big dildo for daddy

that comment alone makes hyunjin whimper.

"yes m-master, I can, please guide me"

master.seo: remove your clothes for me, pup

hyunjin quickly does as told, just as obedient as sungie. he loves this viewer. he's a regular. jinnie would want him to win the contest, but it's clear that he has a preference for jinnie and that wouldn't be fair to sungie.

domlee: coat your fingers with lube, puppy

again jinnie follows the demand and then waits for the next one.

sirmin: stick one in your cute hole, pup

hyunjin almost moans at that. he, too recognizes the username. sungie and he have talked about him. jinnie teasing the younger for how he always follows sirmin's requests the fastest.

he sticks a finger in and works it in and out of his hole. wanting more.

"p-please, I-I want m-more" he begs.

sirmin: go on then, stretch yourself for sir

hyunjin doesn't hesitate and puts a second finger in, moaning louder now. although he has been teasing sungie for it, he too follows sirmin's requests fast.

he makes scissoring motions with his fingers.

daddybang: I missed kitten's stream earlier, luckily I'm on time for this one, you're doing good pup

jinnie moans at the username displayed now. daddybang is a regular viewer too and always praises both him and sungie. he is also one of the remaining ones in the contest and jinnie and sungie both wouldn't mind if he won.

daddybang: get your toy now, pretty puppy

jinnie does get his toy now. he places the dildo in front of him on the bed and looks at the camera with pleading eyes, fingers still working himself open.

sirmin: sink down on it pup, sir knows you want to

he really does and when he sees the comment along with the others encouraging him to sink down on it, he quickly follows the request.

slowly sinking down on the big dildo he moans loudly. other moans can be heard from the other room and it certainly doesn't go unnoticed by the viewers.

master.seo: seems like kitten is enjoying himself too, puppy, all for you

jinnie adjusts to the size for a bit.

"c-can I move now?"

daddybang: what do you say pup?

"please" he whines out.

sirmin: go ahead, fuck yourself hard on your toy, let sir see you fall apart

hyunjin doesn't need to be told twice and starts moving up and down, immediately getting a steady rhythm. he has much more stamina than sungie and could go for a while. sungie is able to take more orgasms than hyunjin though so they still match well.

daddyhyung: get your cute hands around your cock, please yourself

he whines loudly and does so, whimpering with every thrust. He pumps his cock matching the thrusts of his hips.

"f-fuck feels so good" he manages to get out between moans.

sirmin: go on pup, show sir how good it feels, cum for sir

jinnie rocks himself back on the toy and cums hard. panting as he catches his breath.

a timid looking kitten comes in, second later, only one of jinnie's hoodies on, with a mask. he comes into view and waves a bit at the camera.

"puppy, can we clean up together, I'll help you" the comments are filled with people cooing over how adorable their kitty looks and how cutely the boys interact with each other.

"sure kitty, help me get up"

sungie goes over to him and wraps his arms around him, trying to lift him from the bed only barely succeeding.

sirmin: you're both so cute together, make sure to eat and drink something before you go to bed

daddybang: adorable, take care and rest well

"thank you, sir and daddy. bye bye, everyone" sungie says and hyunjin waves. they then turn off the stream.

jisung and hyunjin lazily make their way to the bathroom, just wiping themselves clean and quickly collapsing on the bed. jinnie is still naked and sungie is still only wearing a hoodie, but both like it that way. they're able to get close to each other. they cuddle up close to each other.

"I love you, pup" jisung says.

"I love you too, kitty" hyunjin replies.

this feeling is the best for both of them. after the intensity of the streams, it's nice to come down from them by falling asleep in each other's arms.

*

the next day is exciting for the subbies. they're choosing 5 people to enter the voting.

they just hope they're choosing the right ones.

they go over the submissions telling them one thing about themselves.

domjoong: I love pineapple on pizza

"yeah no, he's not it" hyunjin laughs at jisung's disgusted face.

they go over a few more they don't really like.

After going over them all, they finally decide on their final cut.

master.seo: I like to say I'm dark, but my friends say I'm actually a softie

daddybang: I once accidentally called myself a daddy and also accidentally liked it, hence why I'm here

sirmin: I already have 3 cats, but I wouldn't be opposed to taking care of 2 more cute pets

youngiehyung: I hate the word acorn

domyong: for some reason, the only thing I can think of is that my zodiac sign is cancer

hyunjin thinks the fourth one is weird, but jisung apparently agrees with youngiehyung. in turn hyunjin gets to choose the fifth one and jinnie has often crushed on cancers so his decision makes sense. jisung looks at his boyfriend a bit betrayed since he isn't a cancer, but his boyfriend is quick to reassure him that clearly, it doesn't matter that much.

they send the remaining 5 a message to settle some things.

they send the message from jinnie's account they're logged in on.

puppysam: congratulations, you are one of the 5 contestants being chosen fro the voting. before we get to that though, we need to confirm that you guys really are who you say you are. we need a picture of your ID and a username for another social media account we can check. love, puppy and kitten

"perfect" they're really happy with their choices. all of their choices are regular viewers. jisung secretly hopes, master.seo doesn't get chosen though. he, too, knows that the man has a preference for his boyfriend. at least he has good taste. hyunjin is fine with any of their choices.

they don't have to wait long to get responses from the 5 men. the two boys are good at checking if social media accounts are real and seeing if pictures are photoshopped or not, so after they confirm they aren't being catfished. they put up the voting. they put it on their shared twitter. they make a poll with their 5 choices. they put the username, age and list of kinks as information.

then they quickly go live.

"hi everyone, as you might've seen, the voting for who gets to be our dom is up on our twitter so now we're asking the subbies who watch us to vote on who you think would suit us best" jinnie explained.

"unfortunately we don't have time to play right now, because kitten has to leave for work soon. this was just to let you guys know that you can vote and that the contest is almost over" he continues.

"the voting will be up for the next 48 hours and then the winner will be announced, thank you to everyone who participated and we hope you like our choices" sungie further explains.

"bye bye everyone, we'll see you soon" and the live stream was done. the boys are nervous, but happy. they're finally going to have a dom, like actually in real life.

jisung does have to leave for work now though, so he leaves the house and goes to the restaurant he works at as a waiter. the job is okay, jisung likes his coworkers a lot, which makes working there much more fun.

he arrives a few minutes early and sees felix is already there. jeongin seems to not have arrived yet.

"hi lixie" he greets his friend.

"hi sungie, how are you?" he greets back.

"great, actually. how about you?"

"I'm good, I've been a bit lonely though, my friend seungmin has a boyfriend now and it's all he talks about, it makes me feel single" felix whines.

"don't worry, lixie. I'm sure you'll find someone soon" jisung reassures him and right at that moment, jeongin bursts through the door, right on time.

jisung is working late tonight and hyunjin decides to use the time to his advantage to stream.

"hi everyone, how are you all doing?"

immediately the comments start coming in, most of them saying they're doing good.

daddybang: it's been a rough day, but me making it to the last 5 and you streaming is definitely making it better

"oh, I hope I can make your day better, daddy" he smiles behind the mask.

"I'm not gonna do much today since yesterday's session was a bit rough. I'll just be playing with my cock" he informs the viewers.

sirmin: I'd love that, pup

he pulls down his pants to reveal pink panties.

master.seo: you look so pretty like this puppy

hyunjin is only wearing a hoodie with the pink panties and it's definitely a gorgeous sight.

the compliments make hyunjin leak a little through his panties.

domwoo: go on, pup, take 'em off

and he does so slowly, teasing the viewers.

"can I touch yet, please?"

daddybang: yes pup, make yourself feel good

hyunjin wastes no time in grabbing his cock and stroking it. he keeps a steady pace, letting out soft moans.

mastertae: faster, pup you're doing so well

he immediately gives in to the request and goes faster, rubbing his thumb over his slit to make himself feel even better. he keeps going faster and faster, barely keeping himself together now. he's still sensitive from the intensity of the past streams and this is definitely not a good representation of his stamina. he hopes no one is watching for the first time or this would we disappointing.

"c-can I cum, p-please?"

sirmin: go ahead, pup, always so good for sir

with a few more thrusts he comes all over himself moaning out "sirrr".

sirmin: good boy, now clean yourself pup, sir has to go

"ok bye, sir" jinnie replies, he responds to a few more comments and then turns the stream off. he goes and takes a shower. quickly recovering, his orgasm wasn't that intense.

he goes to bed and starts watching a movie, waiting for sungie to come home. he ponders on his options for a bit. he eventually chooses Love, Simon. he remembers seeing the movie for the first time. sungie and he had built a fort in their living room and were excited to say the least. there aren't too many gay movies out there and they'd both been a fan of the book.

hyunjin smiles at the memories and clicks play on the movie.

*  
jisung goes into work at 5 and gets out at 11 pm. it's not much, but they don't need it. they make most of their money from their streams. the money sungie makes from the restaurant is used for extras like vacations, fancy clothes or more toys for them to use. they also like to go on a lot of dates, simple things like going out to have dinner or getting ice cream. sometimes walking around the city and entering shops that catch their attention. hyunjin works too, but only during weekends. he started streaming before he even met sungie so he had never needed the money. he just didn't want jisung to pay for all the extras. hyunjin is a dance teacher and teaches little kids. their ages ranging from 6 to 12. he loves it. he loves dancing and is good with kids. the kids like him too. he makes them laugh and always reassures them when they're insecure about the choreography.

it's a busy evening jisung realises. it's barely 7 and the restaurant is full. jisung, felix and jeongin running around as quickly as possible. serving the customers as quickly as they can and apologizing if it has taken them a while to get to them.

jisung doesn't particularly like or dislike his job. he's happy that he gets along with his colleagues though. he wouldn't still be working at the place if he hadn't become friends with felix and jeongin if he's being honest.

he knows they don't need the money and he has a lot of what he makes saved up, because he knows he can't be a camboy forever. he's saving up so he can buy a studio when he graduates. so he can make music with professional equipment instead of the stuff he uses at home. he wants to make music and hopefully earn some money with it. he really does not want to work in this restaurant for the rest of his life.

hyunjin wants to own his own dance studio, although he's not sure when he'll be able to actually do that since he can't be the only teacher and he can't afford it with the money he makes now. he's hopeful though. right now he's happy with what he has.

*

jisung walks through the door of the apartment. he's exhausted from work and can't wait to cuddle up to his boyfriend and fall asleep. he makes his way to the bedroom and sees hyunjin already asleep, laptop still in his lap. he goes and closes the laptop and catches what movie had been playing. he smiles as he sees what movie it is. he sets the laptop aside and grabs one of jinnie's shirts to sleep in. he takes of his jeans and changes into the shirt and cuddles up to his snoring boyfriend, who's mumbling something in his sleep now. he falls asleep in no time.

the next morning hyunjin's the one who wakes up first. he slowly opens his eyes and sees his small boyfriend completely wrapped around him and he smiles softly, giving him a peck on the forehead. he loves waking up to sungie every morning. he wants to stay in bed longer, but he really has to pee. he tries to unwrap sungie's arms from around him, but the younger just squeezes him tighter.

"sungie, let go" hyunjin says as softly as possible.

"hmm, don't want to" he murmurs, he's awake, but not ready to get up at all.

"you have to, I gotta pee baby, I'll be right back" sungie grumbles, but let's go anyway.

hyunjin is back soon and is by sungie's side immediately, cuddling up to him. they love their mornings like this, being lazy and just laying around, not really doing anything.

"do you want to go out for breakfast or make something here" jinnie asks his boyfriend.

"wanna stay here, don't wanna get ready today" sungie answers, his face still buried in hyunjin's chest.

"you have to anyway baby, jeongin is coming over later. he wanted to talk to us about something, remember?"

"oh yeah, forgot about that, can we just eat like cereal or something, I'm really not in the mood to eat anything more advanced and that way, I can lay here for a bit longer" hyunjin chuckles at sungie's laziness, but he understands. if he had worked the day before he would be the same, it's only 9 am after all.

"okay, baby, I'm gonna take a shower and get ready" jinnie announces. sungie is conflicted now, he can either get up and get in the shower with his boyfriend or he sleeps for a bit longer.

he eventually decides he should sleep a little longer, he's more tired from work than he thought he would be.

*

both boys are sitting in the living room. breakfast finished and now just watching tv. nothing interesting, they're mainly just waiting fot jeongin, who had said he was coming over today a few days prior.

as expected there's a knock on the door only a few minutes later. sungie goes to open it and welcomes jeongin in.

"hi, innie" hyunjin greets him.

"hey, hyungs" he seems stressed and he looked stress at work, sungie had seen.

"so what did you wanna talk about?" sungie asks him, trying to look as gentle as possible, to let him know, they were there to listen and help him.

"ugh, this is embarrassing"

"it's fine, innie, we won't judge you" jinnie now reassures him.

"ok so I was at this party and I hooked up with this guy and I've had sex before, but it was different this time, in like a good way" he hides his face in his hands and the couple chuckles at him. they're a bit surprised that this is what jeongin wanted to talk to them about, but it makes sense as both of them are pretty open about sex and kinks and such.

"how was it different?"

"well, I- ugh this guy, he was very dominant and he like took control over everything and he called me princess and I liked it, like a lot. I liked that he basically told me what to do and I just had to obey. I've never really had very intense sex and this was so different than anything I've ever experienced and I figured since you guys were hoes before you started dating, you might have experience with this sort of thing" innie explains, all while blushing furiously and not looking the boys in the eyes.

"first of all, fuck off for calling us hoes, second of all, I think I know what's up" sungie tells him.

"really? what?" jeongin asks curiously.

"I think, you want a dom, innie. someone that takes control during sex, who takes care of you after everything" he then looked at his boyfriend. "should we tell him?" hyunjin just gives him a nod. honestly hyunjin doesn't care all that much about keeping their camboy thing or anything involving their sex lives a secret. it's mostly sungie who is more private about things like this.

"tell me what?"

"well, jinnie and I are both subs, which means we both like someone else taking control when having sex, which is why we're looking for a dom since we don't like being dominant"

"wait, I'm not judging or anything, but how do you look for a dom? like where do you start?" jeongin is confused.

"I think it's time we tell you a secret, innie, only if you promise you won't judge us and won't tell anyone" hyunjin says, after confirming with his boyfriend if it's okay to tell him, of course.

"okay, yeah I promise. you're acting weird"

"shut up, this is kind of a big deal for us too. so basically, hyunjin and I are camboys and so we had a contest to decide who gets to be our dom. the details about how things are gonna go concerning our relationship are something we'll have to talk about, like if he will just be around for sex or if he'll live here and if he'd be okay with having a relationship with the both of us if eventually feelings get involved. but he will be our dom, just for sex to start out with" when sungie is done explaining, jeongin is just watching them. eyes wide, mouth agape. he doesn't say anything for a while and then he does.

"wha- you guys are camboys?" 

"yeah, we are" hyunjin says.

"that's a surprise, but I'm not weirded out. I'm intrigued I think? how long have you guys been camboys?" he's curious and the boyfriends smile at jeongin's positive reaction.

"I've been doing it for about 4 years now and sungie's been doing it for like 2 years. we do it together sometimes"

"then what do you do? I've heard of it, but do you guys like live stream or make videos and what do you do if you don't have a... dom?" jeongin asks, he seems to be really interested and if sungie and jinnie are surprised, they don't show it. they just smile at him, happy he's so accepting.

"we mostly do live streams and we use toys, like dildos and vibrators to please ourselves. we help each other out, we're lucky to have each other. we both have a subspace, although sungie slips a lot more and when that happens we have to take care of each other" jeongin now looks really confused.

"what the hell is subspace?"

"it's when you slip in a different headspace, when I go into it I feel like I'm floating. sometimes it doesn't even feel real. it's different for everyone though, but it's really nice because the only thing I can focus on is all the sensations on my body. it's one of the main reasons we're looking for a dom because of course, we can take care of each other, but we'd rather have a more dominant figure take care of us. someone who lets us slip and knows how to deal with it, because if we slip with the wrong person, it can be really dangerous"

"how so?" 

"well if that person doesn't have good intentions they could force us to do things we wouldn't normally enjoy, because they're the dom and we're the subs, which means they kind of have power over us and could pretty much make us do anything" sungie tries to explain it to the best of his abilities.

"that does seem dangerous... but it seems fun with the right person"

"it is" jinnie now says.

"do you think I could have a dom?" innie asks shyly.

"of course, you're adorable innie. anyone that'd get to be your dom, would be so lucky" jinnie tells him. then sungie gasps and the other two look at him, questioning looks on their faces. 

"I have an idea. what if we look for a dom for innie? like through our account. like we show him some of the losing contestants and if he likes any of them, we could talk to them, ask them to meet, to see if they'd be interested. only if you'd be okay with that of course, innie" jisung looks at innie, wanting to know if he'd be open for that.

"that doesn't seem like a bad idea, I think" he's so shy about all of this and jinnie and sungie both think it's adorable.

"let's go through the 5 top contestants since we've already confirmed they're not catfishes. okay, innie, one of these is gonna be our dom, we have a voting going on and the winner gets to be our dom. it ends tomorrow, we haven't looked at the results so far yet, because we want it to be a surprise, so we have no idea who's winning. is it okay if we show you and if you like any of them, you can tell us and then when we do have the results we can see if your favorite is still available"

"wow this is overwhelming, but it sounds good to me"

they then show innie the options starting with the list of kinks, he eliminates domyong first, because he's not into any form of degradation, not even if he's being punished. when he seems to be okay with the other ones, the couple shows him the social media accounts they'd checked to see if he felt attracted to any of them.

"sirmin isn't really my type, he looks more feminine than the others" he says and sungie looks at him like he'd just confessed to being a vampire.

"wha- how can he not be your type? he's literally so hot and to be honest, he has to be one of my favorites" sungie says and hyunjin laughs at his dramatic boyfriend, for once it's not him being the dramatic one.

"he's just not my type, I like more muscular and like masculine looking guys"

they continue showing him the accounts and in the end, his favorite seems to be daddybang, followed by youngiehyung. master.seo is too cute in his pictures for jeongin's liking. this time hyunjin can't understand him and the couple agrees on the fact that jeongin has poor taste. well, not really poor because they can't deny that they also find daddybang attractive, but nonetheless inferior to their taste in men.

"okay, we'll let you know how the voting ends, innie and then you can come over so we can help you with everything.

"thank you guys, I really appreciate this"

"no problem, innie. besides now we're not the only hoes anymore" jisung smirks and jeongin smacks him in the arm, secretly smiling. he sometimes acts mean to the boys, but he really loves them and they do too.


End file.
